It is conventional to store such things as books, phonograph records, and other such items in cabinets that are of predetermined shape and size and having internal shelves in fixed arrangement. The typical book case, for example, consists of a variety of parallel, horizontal shelves with the bookcase having a fixed construction so that if, for example, it were to be moved to another room, it might be found to be either too large or not have other dimensional aspects making it suitable for use in the new location.
There are known modular approaches to providing storage units in which a plurality of members are originally provided broken-down or in kit form and assembled at the site to a given arrangement. These have consisted of modular parts which are fixedly arranged together at the site of use. It is this general type of modular unit to which the present invention pertains and has an improved construction such that it may be easily packed into shipping containers at the place of manufacture and which on removal at the point of use is easily and readily assembled into the desired modular construction.